Marigold's War
by Lianapaw
Summary: What would happen if you clash the Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles, Warriors, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The lightning flashed, the thunder boomed. The short, stumpy grass on the wide prairie was tossed and splayed flat by the thunderous wind. The heavy rain poured down, as if a giant ws dipping a huge bucket full of water over the prairie. And yet there was a small abandoned wooden house, swaying in the middle of the raging storm. Inside the poorly structured cabin, lay a heaving woman, a doctor and her husband at her side, as she struggled to give birth.

The windows of the log cabin groaned and creaked, as if it was just strong enough, not to shatter against the wind. The poor woman screamed in pain, her voice drowned out by the pouring rain splattering on the roof, threatening to pull it down. The husband clenched her hand tightly, not letting his wife go. The doctor's hands and feet were everywhere. Grabbing medicine, soothing the woman, doing everything he could do to keep the woman living. At last, a tiny hand poked out from the woman. The doctor rushed to help. The husband held onto his wife as the lightning crashed, followed by the rumbling of thunder. The child slide out, the husband cried out in relief. The baby was bundled in some old cloth. The series of work happened two more times.

The mother held the triplets close to her heart. The doctor left. The husband held his family firmly. The infants let out screams and cry's, the noise adding with the violent storm raging above them, becoming a retching chorus. The triplets squirmed in there mother's arms. But as the husband looked more closely, he found out that his wife's breathing was slowing down, and before he could do anything, his wife's breathing stopped altogether.

**Suspense**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

In the bright, sunny afternoon, the trees lushed with ripe fruit, blown gently by the summer breeze. A wind chime made a _ding _somewhere in the Vinnies Village. In one of the nice, neat, and tidy gardens, three triplet girls were chasing each other and playing silly games while their foster mother baked some cookies. All was well.

"Can't catch me!" yelled Marigold's sister, Rainy, as she sped away from Marigold. "Yes I can" yelled Marigold. As she sprinted after her younger sister, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her other sister, Sunny, glancing up from her book and looking amused at her younger sisters game. "Come and join us!" Marigold yelled. "Yah, sure." Sunny replied _Sisters." Their always so boring",_Marigold thought. As Sunny slowly walked forward to meet Marigold, she dashed of to find her hidden sister, Rainy. Looking for Rainy was hard. Even though the garden was pretty small, Rainy was pretty small too. She was tiny enough to hid under every bush or gorse, behind and between every rock, and fit inside every barrel, box, and tub. Sunny slow-walked over to where she had ran to. "What-cha-doin?" Sunny questioned."Can't you see?, I'm looking for Rainy," Marigold said. Together they scoured all the trees and bushes peered behind every rock, and tipped over all the barrels. Suddenly, the door into the house slammed open. Alarmed, Marigold swirled around, relaxing when she realized it was only Rainy.

"You cheated! Your not allowed to hide in the house! It's against the rules!"

Rainy replied calmly, "I wasn't playing hide-and-seek."

"Then what were you doing?" the other sisters asked?

"I was getting some of Mom's home-made cookies." Rainy replied cooly.

"COOKIES?!" Marigold and Sunny exclaimed out loud.

"Go get some. There are a few left."Sunny said in the same cool voice.

Marigold and Sunny dashed for the door. The cold air conditioning blasted on the girl's faces as they half ran, half slid to the kitchen counter and snatched the cookies, while they stuffed them into there mouths. "HEY! That's MY cookie!" shouted Sunny as she snatched it back. "NO! THAT'S MY COOKIE!" screamed Marigold. "Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down girls." Both the sisters turned around, both of their hands wrapped around the cookie they were fighting over. Wha?" "MOM! SHE"S STOLE MY COOKIE!" "I DID NOT!"Marigold insisted. "Now, now, children, there is no arguing over a cookie in my house", Karana (mom) said calmly. "Now Marigold you get this cookie, and Sunny you get the other, and I will get the third", Karana said."There, problem solved, now go outside and play", she said. Grumbling, the sisters, walked out into the sunshine, and was still munching their cookies.

"There you are!" Rainy exclaimed. "Let's play hide and seek again!" Both sisters agreed. After about an hour of seeking the very well hidden Rainy, Marigold grew bored of the game. "Let's play something else." Marigold requested "Well, just because you think we should change games doesn't mean we have to!" Sunny replied rudely. "Well, I don't want to play when your temper all of a sudden shortened, but I was just saying I was getting bored with this game!" Marigold yelled crossly."Hmph! Who would ever listen to you, little orphan!" Sunny screamed and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. Marigold and Rainy stiffened when they heard the word 'orphan'. Sunny realized what she said with a jolt. The triplets knew that they were unwanted children. They have overheard the neighbors whispering about when a group of travelers found them in an abandoned, old cabin, and dropped them off here, in the beautiful village of Vinnies. An awkward silence passed between the girls. Sunny murmured "Sorry", but no one was paying attention. Silently, the girls filed back into the house, without another word.

"Girls ", Karana said, just when the girls sat down on the sofas." I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what you will hear is something I've considered telling you a long time, that if I should tell you guys this or not. Well, now here we are. Prepare to hear something that will change your lives."

"The world is split in half, their is a human, or mortal side and a magical side", Karana said. " The magical side is where we live. This side is also split in half, and there is a dark side with black magic and a light side with good magic, and we live in the light side", Karana announced. " There is a time when kids must go to magic school to learn either magic, weapons, or medicine", Karana continued. The girls stared at her like she was crazy. Karana pressed on. "Tomorrow is the last day you will go to Lake-Shine pre-school. The day after that you will go to a new school called Imaridge, and like I said, you will have to pick if you want to learn how to channel magic, or how to fight with weapons." The triplets are just simply staring at their foster-mother, dumb-founded. Karana took a deep breath, "I know what your thinking, girls. But you don't have a choice. To tell you the truth, your parents are actually very powerful in the magic side. They have defeated trillions of the Dark Side demons and monsters when they were young and alive, and they are even more popular than the gods. What a shame, that your mother died when you guys were born. Your father disappeared into thin air after burying your mother. Anyways, my point is, that the more powerful your parents are, the more dangerous you are to the Dark Side. So that's why I want you to go to Imaridge's, to learn how to defend yourselves against any evil magic the Dark Side releases on you." The triplets were still staring at Karana. Suddenly, all three girls started bursting with questions, that filled the room up with noises. "What the heck are you talking about?" "Your not going to leave us, are you?" "Wait, so all we have is one more day of regular school, and that's it?" "Is this a joke?" "Oh, this is defiantly NOT a joke. After today, you will have one more day to stay in this house, and I would have to send you to Imaridge. Now now, I have told you enough for today. let go to bed." "But..." "That will be enough for today." said Karana as she bundled the girls into the room they share, and just before she closed the door, she whispered, "Sleep tight! Don't let the monsters bite!"

Ria, lets just leave it like this, after you check for confusing parts, okay?


End file.
